Unfinished Symphony
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Beckett & Ros are happy. Ed has settled into family life as a single father. Work continues as ever; what could go wrong.? A face from the past threatens everything the team hold dear.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Bugs. BBC television and Carnival productions own all. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred. I was asked to write another story so here it is.

1

Ed sat staring into space. So much had happened, he couldn't process it all. He was now a single parent to an ten year old girl, Alex was a widow - thanks to Jean Daniel and Ros and Beckett had a baby daughter. Megan Rose Beckett had arrived into the world at 4lb 7oz screaming her lungs off. He smiled as he thought of the little girl he had just left with her parents. They were adults now, all with responsibilities that they had never imagined before. Sighing he thought about Jan and Bethan back at the office. He knew their boss and the woman that kept them all organised thought they were still kids. He had to admit when the four of them were together there was a very good chance they would behave as if they were teenagers.

"Hi." He answered his mobile phone as he headed across the car park to his bike. "Yes, Auntie Ros is fine." He smiled as he spoke to his daughter. He had missed so much of her life but now the dark haired girl was his permanent sidekick. "And the baby is. A girl, yep. I know you were right." He laughed as he reached his motorbike. "Yeah! Course you and auntie Alex are coming later. Just let Auntie Ros and uncle Beckett get used to the baby for a few hours first, ok. I'm on my way." He ended the call before getting on his bike.

Xxxxxx

The room was dark and dingy as he sat facing forwards with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He was not a happy man. His cell mate was in court and as he happily resided at Her Majesty's Pleasure. Only he wasn't happy. For a man who operated best alone the indignity of sharing accommodation was almost unbearable. He knew his twenty year sentence would eventually end but he didn't want to spend a moment longer in that cell. A sly smirk crept across his face as he thought of the three people who were responsible for his incarceration. He raised his head, this time they were going to pay.

Xxxxx

A/N do I continue


	2. Chapter 2

2

Ed walked into his apartment feeling happier than he had in a long time. His daughter was settled, happy and healthy, he had a girlfriend who was the best as far as he could see. It also helped that Rebecca and Nikki seemed to genuinely like each other and that her children – Carrie and Jon liked him too. Then there was Ros and Beckett, celebrating the arrival of baby Meg. Alex appeared settled for the first time since her fateful wedding day – even Jan had been happier recently. He shook his head, thinking of the older woman. He liked Jan. She was feisty, intelligent and knew her job inside out. Unwittingly she had become something of a mother figure to the three recruits she had blackmailed into joining them as well as Alex and the Welsh Dragon as he had taken to calling Bethan.

"Hi Dad."

"Hey kid." He smiled as his daughter walked into the hallway. "You ok?"

"I hate school."

"That's part of growing up. Just school as a concept or is there a particular problem?" He asked as the ten year old shook her head.

"Miss Chapman. She asked us to do coding on the computer. It wasn't my fault I finished in ten minutes. She thought I was being lazy but I really had finished. It was so easy, baby Meg could do it."

He smiled. His daughter was a computer genius. He understood how the teacher felt. To him, the majority of computer work was technobabble. That was Ros' department.

"Do I need to go into school?"

"No." His only child looked horrified. "Its fine."

"Ok, so where's Alex?" He knew his friend was somewhere in the apartment. Rebecca shrugged.

"Bex?"

"In front of the computer. We're playing Mortal Fighter."

"That's a 13. You are 10."

"Still whipped her bum though." Rebecca smiled. "When can we go to see Auntie Ros and the new baby?"

Ed smiled back. He made a mental note to talk to Alex about the appropriateness of computer games.

"Later, visiting is 6pm."

"Uncle Nick is there, I bet."

"He's Meg's daddy. He's supposed to be with her and Ros. That's the way it works."

The girl nodded, smiling. She adored her father's friends, knowing they were the closest she would ever have to having aunts, uncles and cousins.

"Ok."

He ushered her into the living room, determined to order take out for the three of them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jan frowned. She knew what she was reading shouldn't be possible. Jean Daniel was only a year into a life sentence. The man was in prison and would be there for a very, very long time. She shook her head as Beth walked into the office.

"Yes?"

"Beckett called. Baby girl, 5lb 2. In his words she is perfect. They're calling her Megan Barbara," She watched as Jan blushed. Few people knew her real name. Jan was what she preferred to be known as. Barbara was her first name but using her middle name, Jan always felt more appropriate. Beth smiled.

"Ros is fine too."

"Good." Jan smiled. "It's a nice change to have some good news."

"Yeah." Beth agreed. "Are you alright? Only you don't look it."

"Perfectly fine. Thank you."

"OK." Beth frowned. "Is this about Jean Daniel? Because you know we have stopped him once. We will again."

Jan nodded. Hoping that the clerical officer was right.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Jan stared up at the prison as the barrier raised to allow her car to enter the bleak car park. The drizzle fell like a blanket over the area as she quietly psyched herself up as she prepared to meet with the prison governor. She picked up her mobile phone as the device bleeped.

"Beth?" She snapped as the call connected. "What is it?"

The Welsh woman glared at the computer screen as she spoke. The images on the screen disturbing her.

"I knew you would want to know. I've gone and done some digging." Beth paused. "The Analyst from D helped me out."

"What is it?"

"Jean Daniel."

"Yes."

"Has an accomplice on the outside."

"I thought he would." Jan sighed. "He always had a knack of attracting those with weaker minds."

"True." Beth stared at the file. She felt sick, finally reading about the damage the portly villain had caused and his vendetta against Ed, Ros and Beckett. "I'll keep looking."

"Very well." Jan calmed herself. "Keep me informed." She ended the call before heading into the prison.

Xxxxx

Beckett cradled his baby daughter while Ros slept. The baby stared at him with large brown eyes.

"Hello." Beckett whispered. "It's ok, don't cry. I'm your dad. Mum is sleeping ok. You've worn her out and you're not even a day old." He smiled as the baby watched him. "You are going to be a handful. I can tell. If you follow your mother then things are going to get pretty interesting."

The baby yawned.

"Boring you? Sorry." He smiled. "You were a bit of a surprise. A good one though." He carried her around the room, unaware that Ros was now awake and quietly watching them. "You wait until you meet Uncle Ed and the others. I'm sorry but you are going to have the most overprotective dad and uncle there is. I'll try not to be as useless as my old man. Can't promise but I'll try."

The baby settled to sleep as he watched her; clearly awestruck. A quiet cough from the other side of the room caught his attention.

"Ros?"

"Hi. I think our Meg is going to be a real daddy's girl."

Beckett smiled. "She's amazing. Like her mum."

He crossed the room to her, suddenly overwhelmed by the responsibility he now had. He had always been the 'dad' of the team, mainly due to Ed being a complete idiot most of the time but now. Now he really did have a little girl who really depended on him.

"Nick?"

"It's ok." He handed the baby to her. "Honestly. It's just a bit overwhelming that's all."

Ros nodded as she looked at her daughter.

"When can we go home?"

"Soon. The doctor wants to keep you a little longer because of your brain damage."

Ros sighed. The shooting had clouded so much of her life, she didn't want to have it held over her a moment longer. Beckett touched her hand. "Stop worrying."

"No." Ros sighed. "Not now we have her."

He smiled slightly as she watched the baby settle back to sleep. Everything had changed. He knew he wanted to marry Ros, to protect her and Meg until the day he died. But the stakes were higher now. For the first time since he could remember he had something to live for, someone who needed him. He swallowed hard; thinking of the immense responsibility he now had, silently praying he could make little Meg proud to call him her dad.

Xxxxxx

Jan walked through the austere corridors towards the small office at the end of the row. She had know Frank Smythe for years and intensely disliked him. Putting on her best poker face she stepped into the room.

"Jan!" The portly man got to his feet. "Pleasure to see you!"

Her lip twitched as her eyes bore into his.

"A prisoner here, Jean Daniel."

"Bald chap. Into cyber crime. Yes."

"That's him." Jan nodded. "He's continuing to cause problems relating to national security."

"I don't see how. Tea?"

"Sod the pleasantries Frank. He's making you out to be the fool you are. Now his records. Full access and I might, just might be able to stop him creating the next World War!"

Xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

4.

"Jan, please." The irate man looked at the clearly angry woman. Jan was a force to be reckoned with at the best of times. If she thought her team were in danger there was no way she was going to calm down until the source of that danger had been found and neutralised.

"If you tell me to calm down." She glared.

"I wont." He sat back in his chair. Smythe appraised her, deciding that he should let her vent her spleen before sending her back to the government office she had come from. "Jean Daniel has a particular interest for you? Why?"

"He doesn't for you? Honestly?"

"All my charges hold a particular interest for me." He paused. "He is no different, although his recurrent requests for him to be moved into solitary confinement are unusual."

Jan nodded. "Who is it that makes these requests?"

"He does so, himself. At least once a week I receive a handwritten request to have him moved from a perfectly adequate communal cell to a single or solitary cell. It really is strange as most of the inmates see being moved into a solitary cell as a punishment."

Jan tilted her head, listening intently. She had never trusted Frank Smythe and she had no reason to start doing so. It was well known that he was a privately educated fool, with more money than sense. It was also well known that he had done nothing to earn the money he had - trust funds and major inheritance from his father and grandfather had ensured he never really had to work. Jan couldn't help but speculate that if he wasn't the governor of the prison he may well have been among the residents there. She let a smirk cross her lips as she picked her mobile phone from her jacket pocket.

"Who are you calling?"

"A colleague."

"Oh?" He looked at her as he stepped away from his desk, a handgun clearly visible and pointed directly at her torso. She knew he wouldn't be able to miss at such close quarters. "I don't think so. Put the phone down. Slowly."

Jan seethed, placing the phone on his desk she hoped he hadn't realised the call had already connected. Beth could hear everything that was being said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros sat quietly as the doctor examined the little girl in her basenet. The baby amazed Ros but the responsibility was overwhelming. She smiled as the doctor pronounced that little Megan was perfect and could go home that night. She took the baby from the younger woman, amazed at the milk chocolate complexion and deep brown eyes that stared back at her.

"Hear that? You're perfect." She whispered as the doctor left the room. "Daddy will be here soon and we can all go home. I bet Becky is desperate to meet you." She watched as the baby closed her eyes in sleep. It seemed her daughter wasn't in as much of a rush to get home as she was.

xxxxxxxxx

"Are you certain?" Alex asked as she and Ed walked back into the office. The welsh woman raised an eyebrow.

"No, its a joke. I thought I'd ring you to tell you the governor of the prison has taken Jan hostage and released Jean Daniel as a joke." She snapped. "I heard everything. Jan managed to get the call to connect before he took her phone from her. I recorded it all."

"Ok." Ed frowned.

"No. It is not ok."

"Beth. Calm down." Alex snapped. "Jan has been doing this a lot longer than we have. You have to trust that she can take care of herself. So stop thinking about what might be happening and focus on what we know. Jean Daniel is only ever interested in two things. Money and revenge. Preferably both."

"So? Jan is being used for bait?"

"Yeah." Ed paused. "I have to ring Beckett."

"But he's on paternity leave." Beth reminded him. Ed shrugged.

"So? He's also a target for Jean Daniel. So is Ros and the baby." Ed pressed the speed dial for his best friend, hoping he would answer.

xxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Threat Analysis**

Ed placed his mobile phone back in his pocket. He knew Beckett had been right. If Jean Daniel was behind Jan's disappearance it was highly likely that they were all targeted. He sighed heavily, knowing that as long as he was alive Jean Daniel would haunt them. The bald man was the most evil but pedantic man Ed had ever met. He looked up to see Bethan watching him. The brunette welsh woman was a constant source of entertainment for Ed. He genuinely liked her but he also enjoyed winding her up.

"Beckett is ok. Ros and the baby are fine."

"Thank God." Bethan folded her arms. "Look, I dunno if it has occurred to you but if Ros and Beckett are a legitimate target as far as that scum bag is concerned then little Megan has to be too. And so does your Becky and Nikki Page's kids."

Ed felt the colour drain from his face. He knew she was right. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, ringing his police officer girlfriend he hoped she was wrong, that Nikki would tell him not to be so ridiculous and that he would be reassured that his family were safe. Bethan and Alex exchanged glances, knowing he was hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

xxxxxxxxxx

"What?" Ros looked at her partner as she cradled the baby. She was terrified of being a mother; the responsibility that came with it threatened to overwhelm her but she was also aware she had never felt so protective of another person before.

"Ed says Jan is missing and that Jean Daniel is behind it."

"How?"

"I didn't get all the details."

"We have to go to the Hive. Its not safe here. He has to have been watching us. He'll know about us, about Meg." Ros cradled the newborn gently. "Nick."

"You're right." He picked up her bag. "Jan knows what she is doing. She will have walked in there with her eyes open. We just have to work out how to get her home and stop him again." He sighed. He felt sick that someone like the balding crook knew his baby daughter had been born. The baby girl was so small, so vulnerable in her mother's arms that it frightened him. He didn't care what happened to him, as long as Megan and Ros were safe. They were the only things that mattered now.

"You make it sound easy."

Beckett shrugged his shoulders. He knew Jean Daniel would never let the vendetta he had against them go. He had been behind the murder or Ed's former girlfriend and Adam on the day of his wedding to Alex. Now he dreaded to think what the convict was capable of. He smiled slightly as Megan opened her eyes.

"Cmon. The sooner we get Jan home, the sooner we get to go home."

Ros smiled slightly as she thought of the idea of going home as part of a family. It was going to take a little getting used to. She let Beckett lead them out of the room, hoping and praying she would get to experience family life with her partner and daughter before too much longer.

xxxxxxxxx

Jan was furious. Smythe had always been a dirty little creep - his infidelities while married to the former Mrs Smythe was a constant source of gossip at the Justice Ministry. She kept her gaze level as she thought of all the things she intensely disliked about the man holding a gun on her.

"You had to go meddling."

"Its what I do." Jan paused. "You know that. You agreed to see me here. I would have met with you at my office, at a place in town. You didn't need to meet me here. He arranged that. Didn't he?" Jan glared. Smythe remained silent, crossing the room to lock the office door. "Well? Answer me."

"Be quiet woman."

"I'd forgotten exactly how much of a sexist pig you are."

"Jan."

"Why are you doing this? You know it isn't going to end well." She stayed where she was as Smythe walked around her so that he was behind his desk once more. He reached his hand into the draw before pressing a small button under the rim of the desk.

"You think I am well paid?"

"Money. Of course. After Dianne finally divorced you, you need the money." She snapped as he began to look flustered. "Really? You think he is going to pay you? After all you know about him? Cyberax, the banking scandal and the kidnapping of a young girl. You really think he is going to honour his promise." She was incredulous as the man in front of her glared.

"Its about more than money, Jan."

"Then tell me."

"Move."

"What?"

"Move." He inclined his head to the left, indicating a small chink in the wall. She stepped towards it as he pushed the gun into her ribs. She narrowed her eyes, remaining silent as the 'secret' door opened to allow them through.

Xxxxx

A/N if you are reading this, please review


	6. Chapter 6

Breakthrough

Jan glared. She couldn't remember being as furious as she was at that moment. She had always prided herself with never asking her officers to do something she wouldn't do herself. Now she knew the meaning behind the phrase pride before a fall. She tried to quell the anger; forcing herself to remain calm, to think straight. Smythe was clearly only doing as Jean Daniel wanted. She smirked, not believing the man had the intelligence to think this whole scenario through alone. Glaring at the wall opposite she knew Bethan would have raised the alarm; but with Jean Daniel's vendetta against three of her officers she knew trapping her was bait. She was the cheese in the trap and somehow she had to get herself out of it before Ros, Beckett and Ed got themselves killed.

Xxxxxx

"Smythe has been the prison governor there for six years." Bethan stated as she handed Beckett a computer print out. "Before that he was a civil servant. Spent some time in the Army but never saw active duty."

"How?" Beckett read the printout, remembering his own time in the Royal Navy. He had lived it but had seen more than most young men his age could have imagined.

"Money? Influence or just a coward with a way of talking his way out of anything and everything." Alex joined the conversation. She was furious that Jean Daniel was still a problem. The man had destroyed so much but still seemed to hover in the shadows like a spectre of doom.

"Either way, Jean Daniel has a hold over him. Bethan? Find out what it is. Money? Blackmail? Is he up to his old tricks again." Beckett paused as Bethan nodded.

"He's divorced. Very messy by all accounts." Bethan answered. "His ex Dianne didn't play nicely."

"Find her." Ed decided. "Any kids?" He looked over to where Megan slept in her car seat. The baby was less than twenty four hours old and she was already dragged into their world. He shook his head as Ros folded her arms.

"Ok. Jan last got in contact when?"

"Four hours ago." Alex stated. "Her tracker went off line three hours ago. She never takes her tracker off. It's state of the art. My friend Tariq helped me adapt it so that it doesn't lose signal."

"Tariq Masood?" Beckett asked as she nodded. "Section D's genius."

"Well, Ros was on maternity leave." She shrugged. Ros rolled her eyes. She knew the boy; had taught him in basic training and wasn't the least bit surprised how well he was doing with domestic anti-terrorism.

"Well, I'm here now." She pulled her chair away from the desk and sat down. "Don't look at me like that. I had a baby not a lobotomy."

"Ok." Beckett paused. "Ed; cmon." He ushered his friend out of the room knowing that there was no way they would talk Ros out of helping to find Jan. Ed fell into step beside him as they headed out of the office.

Xxxxxx

Jan remained still. She knew she had time against her, the sealed room appeared to be airtight. The thought of running out of oxygen made her stomach churn, but she reasoned if Jean Daniel really was pulling the strings and Smythe was as useless as she had always believed then she was more use to them alive. Glancing around the room she surmised that it wouldn't be long before she had some visitors. She just had to work out what to do when they arrived.

Xxxxx

Beckett ran a hand over his face as he sat in the driver's seat of his car. Ed paused, watching his friend for a moment.

"You ok?"

"When is this gonna end? I mean, how much more can we take from him? He killed Rebecca's mother, tried to kill me and you more than once. Look what cyberax did to Ros. It's more than just us now. You've got Rebecca to think about and we've got Megan."

"Then." Ed paused. "I think it's time we drew this farce to an end."

Beckett nodded once. He knew what Ed was hinting at but he didn't know if they would ever be able to.

Xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Farce

Ros looked at the sleeping baby wondering what type of world she had brought her daughter into. She felt sick at the thought Jean Daniel was still pulling the strings. That he was on the same planet as her beautiful baby girl.

"Ros?" Bethan handed her a mug of tea. "You look like you need this."

"Thanks." She took the mug emblazoned with 'Geeks Rule!' across it. "How's Alex?"

"Doing her mean and moody routine. I think she gets it from Beckett. You? I mean you had the baby this morning and now you are back to work?"

"A man out there wants to kill me and those I love. No doubt that includes her too." She nodded to the baby. "I'm a hormonal mess and I'm exhausted but there is no way I'm going to sit around and do nothing. I've had a baby; not a labotomy."

"Ok." Bethan paused. "With Beckett not here that makes you the most senior officer here. What's the plan Boss?"

Ros sighed, her hands gripped the mug tightly.

"Get me an earpiece. I need to be able to hear what the boys are doing." Ros decided. "Alex? Check the tracker on Jan's car. Is it still active? And get an address for Smythe's ex wife." She narrowed her eyes. "We throw everything at getting Jan back. If Jean Daniel is playing dirty then I say we go after him the same way."

Xxxxx

Ed watched his friend as they walked through the prison grounds. The Victorian building was suitably frightening but he had a feeling he wasn't going to find a Victorian style security system in the building.

"Beckett?"

"Yeah."

"You ok?"

"No, I'm not." Beckett turned to him. "When is this going to end?"

"If Jean Daniel gets his way; when we are all dead." Ed glared. Beckett stared at him. Ed was his best friend, the annoying younger brother he had never had. To see the affable Australian as bitter and vengeful as he was in that moment worried him. "He killed Adam. He killed Clare. He would have killed my daughter as well as you and Ros. He's evil, Beckett. Pure evil and he doesn't care who he takes with him."

Beckett nodded as they approached the governor's office. Neither men knew what to expect from the other side of the door but Beckett had a feeling whatever would great them was not going to be friendly.

Xxxx

Alex closed her eyes as she thought of her friends walking into the lion's den. She huffed; realising comparing Jean Daniel's lare to the king of the Jungle was insulting to lions. She glared at the file, ignoring the woman from Section D who was also in the record room. She had to find everything she could on the prison where Jean Daniel was being held as well as the man himself. She froze as she held the paper file in her hand, glad that Ros had insisted paper copies were kept - after all there was no way the hackers could have access to a paper file. It was the ultimate security. Swearing as she opened the file she knew she had to get the information to Ros and the boys as fast as she could. Jan's life depended on it.

Cxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

A Grudge Match

Alex tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she studied the file in front of her. The prison where Jean Daniel was before no held was known for its high security detail and the type of prisoner that was held there. The most violent and psychotic criminals in the country were held there - the majority on whole life sentences. She bit her lip as she read the file. Knowing she had to get the information back to Ros as fast as possible she slipped the paper into her inside pocket before heading out of the reading room.

Xxxxxx

"Smythe always fancied himself as a ladies man." Beckett stared straight ahead. He knew of the man by reputation rather than anything else. What he had heard he didn't like.

"Really?" Ed pulled a face as he looked around the empty outer office. A sign on the desk told them the PA would be away for five minutes but there was nothing to say how long the sign had been there. Beckett crossed to a filing cabinet next to a tall locker. Grimacing he yanked the door open. As it gave way on the second tug he resisted the urge to vomit.

"Ed?"

"Yeah."

"She's not going to be back in five minutes." He nodded to the corpse laying in the locker as Ed swore. A gunshot wound to her head told them the most likely way she had met her demise. "She's younger than Alex." Beckett sighed as Ed joined him.

"Yes but now we have to find Jan before the same happens to her."

Xxxxxx

Jan glared at the wall. She knew Smythe was a coward. And greedy. That was the worst possible combination as far as she could see. Part of her wished that Jean Daniel would show himself; the simpering man in front of her with his sycophantic ways was jarring.

"So." She spoke to her captor. "When do I get to see the organ grinder and not the monkey?"

"Now now."

"We all know you are not the brains behind this." Jan stated firmly.

"Name, rank and number."

"Really?" Jan rolled her eyes. "You want to go there?"

A lock clicked, effectively silencing the conversation. Smythe smirked as the fatter, bald man approached them. His eyes devoid of any emotion he tilted his head to look at Jan.

"Jan. Section Head of Section C - aka Bureau of Weapons Technology. So nice of you to join us."

Xxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Jean Daniel

Jan narrowed her eyes as the bald thick set man approached her. He seemed unconcerned that he was about to murder a security forces senior officer. She remained silent, knowing she would die before she gave him the satisfaction of seeing her scared or give him anything else h wanted. Smythe looked away; clearly uncomfortable with having two distinctive alpha personalities in the room.

"I see my colleague here has made you comfortable." Jean Daniel's monotone voice filled the room. Jan remained silent; glaring at the man. She could see why Ros and the boys hated him for so long. This man had kidnapped a child - Ed's daughter, attempted to kill Ros and Beckett on more than one occasion and had killed Adam; leaving young Alex a widow on what should have been the happiest day of her life. Her heart broke for the young woman she thought of as a daughter.

"No mood for conversation?"

"Not really." Jan replied. She could see what Jean Daniel had dragged Smythe into his nefarious scheme, whatever it was but she still couldn't see what he hoped to gain. She held his gaze as he raised his right arm to point a gun directly at her head. Jan didn't flinch, kept her eye on him as he fired the gun.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Ed." The Australian stopped in his tracks as he heard his best friend's voice in his earpiece. Beckett glanced towards him. "Listen. Jan is in serious trouble. Smythe has debts totalling over £250,000. He's been blackmailed by Jean Daniel. Apparently he can wipe out his debt if he does as Jean Daniel wants."

Ed closed his eyes, remembering the dead girl they had found earlier.

"Roger that."

"Ros?" Beckett spoke; happy to hear her voice. "He's already killed once."

"Oh my word." Ros watched the computer screen. "I'm looking at the personal records now. Smythe is a weasel. He's dirty. Has had a caution for assault brushed aside and apparently is only in his job because of who he knows rather than any real ability."

"Not who you know, more what you know:" Ed began searching the small room they found themselves in. Beckett swore as a gunshot filled the air.

"Jan!"

"Oh no. Oh please no." Ed yelled before following the sound of the gunfire. He prayed they weren't too late.

Xxxxx

A/N if anyone is reading this, please review


	10. Chapter 10

Fire

Ed's trainers beat the ground as he ran ahead of Beckett. The secret passages they had found earlier doing nothing to hide the sound of them heading towards the sound of gun fire. Beckett felt sick; knowing the woman who was to be his daughter's godmother was probably dead. He skidded to a halt as Ed stopped abruptly.

"We don't know it's Jan. We don't even know for certain she is in there." Ed reasoned. Beckett nodded. He knew his friend was right but he didn't believe in coincidences. Never had.

"True." He nodded. Looking up he saw a small window above the apparently impervious door. "One way to find out. Go on Spider-Man."

Ed rolled his eyes before climbing up to look through the impossibly small gap.

Xxxxxxx

"I don't like this." Alex paved the room as Ros nursed the baby. The tension rolled offher in waves. "The police can't help, Ed and Nick are risking their lives, Jan could be dead. And I'm stuck here."

"Calm down." Bethan snapped. "You, Alex Jordan are doing my box in." She kept her gaze on the screen as Alex shot her a filthy look. Ros seemed to ignore them as she nursed the baby discreetly in the corner of the office.

"What do you think? Eh Meg? Daddy and uncle Ed have gone to find Jan. She's your godmother by the way." Ros spoke to the newborn. "It seems the same psychotic murderer with delusional grandeur has got some lowlife to kidnap her. Not good." She watched as the baby seemed to listen. "So, now. Here's the thing. Your daddy and Ed seem to have a skill for getting themselves into trouble. I'm usually the one who gets out of it."

"Don't listen to her Meg." Alex paused. "Mum is just as bad at attracting trouble."

The baby ignored the adults, happily nursing as Ros held her. Bethan frowned.

"There's been gunshots fired in the prison. The place is on automatic lock down. Any suggestions?" She looked at both women, her Welsh accent more prominent now she was really worried. "Malcolm Wyn-Jones in Section D designed the security systems that the high security prisons use. I could talk to him, see if there is an override?"

"It might be a good idea." Ros decided. She wanted to cry. Her hormones were all over the place and she was terrified that she would lose the two most important men in her life in the same day she had become a mother. "See if he can help."

Xxxxxx

Jean Daniel stared at his victim as the blood oozed out around the carpet. The crimson liquid soaked into the white carpet beneath his feet.

"That was." Jean smirked. "Unexpected."

"Really?" Jan glared at him. "Doesn't everyone who crosses your path end up dead?"

"Only those who are no longer beneficial to my existence." He smiled, stepping towards her. "And you, Section Head Jan are more than useful at the moment."

Zzzzzzz


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Penultimate chapter

Useful?

Jan glared at the bald man with utter contempt. She knew he had the moral compass of a cockroach. She rarely hated anyone but this man had earned her contempt and loathing in a way no other human had. She suspected Bethan and Alex had realised she was out of the office much longer than she had intended to be. With Beckett on paternity leave and Ros just having her baby they were short staffed. It was all hands on deck, she just hoped the women realised she hadn't returned from her visit with Smythe. She sighed heavily, realising it was more than likely up to a certain Ed Mitchell to make sure she was returned to the Hive in one piece. It wasn't a thought she relished.

"What are you hoping to achieve?" Jan rounded on the bald man. "You know there is no way you can just walk away from murdering the prison governor or abducting a member of the security services. It just doesn't work that way."

Jean Daniel smirked. He knew she was right, but he intended to make sure that he achieved his goal. It didn't matter what it cost, in the end Ros Henderson, Nicholas Beckett and Edward Mitchell would be dead and he didn't care who he took along with them. He glared at the woman in front of him.

"I don't doubt it. Only you wont be around to see it." He stepped towards her as Jan held his gaze. Even if he was to kill her where she stood there was no way she was going to let him see he frightened her. She thought of her three officers, knowing that if Jean Daniel had actually intended to kill them then he had ample opportunity with Ros on maternity leave and Beckett on paternity leave for at least two weeks. He could easily have had one of his minions attack Ros when she was in the hospital. Part of her wondered if he knew about the baby and had developed a heart. She narrowed her eyes, knowing that was about as likely as Ed turning up for work on time at least once.

"Really?" Jan squared her shoulders. "Then, may I ask, why am I not dead?" Her cut glass English accent cut through the air, effectively holding his attention just as Ed burst into the room and jumping on Jean Daniel's back. The older man fell forwards as he and Ed fought to take control of the gun. Jan looked around the room, hoping to find a weapon when Beckett appeared. Ed managed to scramble the older man to the floor, putting his knee into his back.

"You! I might have known you'd try to play the hero." Jean Daniel gasped.

Ed smiled happily. "Aw, what's wrong? Not enough polish for that head? That's no way to meet an old friend is it?"

Jean Daniel swore as Beckett crossed to Jan.

"He's killed twice. Are you injured?"

"No." Jan looked at the man on the floor before stepping to retrieve the gun Ed had kicked to the other side of the room. "I'm fine."

"Really?" Jean Daniel smirked. "You're sure about that?"

Beckett crouched to him, as Ed pulled him to his feet. "You've lost, you are going back to a much more secure prison for a very long time."

"I don't think so, Mr Beckett." He elbowed Ed in the gut before stepping forward. Ed swore, before sweeping his feet out from under him. Jean Daniel hit what appeared to be a panic button as the room began to fill with thick, acrid smoke.

 **Xxxxxxx**

"Oh I do not like this." Beth tucked her brown hair behind her ear as she read the information on her computer. She tapped away at the keyboard. "Crap. I seriously do not like this."

"What?" Ros looked up as the baby settled in her car seat. "What have you found?" She crossed to where the young woman was glaring at the computer screen. Her face was etched in anger, she just hoped Alex had managed to get their police officer friend to help them.

"Six weeks ago." Beth read the screen as Ros pulled a chair up beside her. "The Armoury Chemical Plant had a break in. Seems enough chemical products were stolen to make enough poisonous gas to kill half of Greater London."

"Why didn't we know about this?" Ros frowned.

"It wasn't reported. I think Jean Daniel had a friend. I think this is what he was up to."

Ros nodded, knowing she had to get a message to the boys. Their lives depended on it.

 **A/N please review**


	12. Chapter 12

Final Chapter

Alex drove her motorbike towards the prison. She knew Ros and Beth had been right to be concerned about the robbery at the weapon developers. Chemical weapons were the worst type of weapon in her opinion. Part of her job had been to ensure the companies who produced them behaved in as ethical way as possible, given the industry they were in. Then she had fallen in with Ros and the boys and all that had more or less stopped. Now she was just relieved she still had contacts in the business. She parked the bike outside of the prison grounds before pulling her mobile phone out of her jacket pocket.

"Hi." She answered as Beth spoke. Listening intently she knew there was a very good chance that her friends were dead. That the monster she had come to know as Jean Daniel was responsible for the theft of the chemicals in some way and that he would have no qualms about using them. Murder wasn't something he had a conscious regarding. "Beth." Alex paused as her friend went on. "I'm there now. I will let you know if I need back up. Don't worry about that." She hears Beth swear in welsh, something that is oddly reassuring to the curly haired blonde. She stashed her phone in her pocket before swinging her leg off the bike and heading into the prison.

xxxxxxx

"Ed?" Jan coughs as the name leaves her lips, the blonde Australian is barely able to open his eyes, having taken more than one lungful of the acrid air. "Cmon boy." She snapped, back in boss mode. Beckett can't help but smile as he tried to drag his friend towards the exit. The level of visibility and the thick toxins in the air make moving around the room more and more difficult. Ed groans as Beckett struggled to move him.

"Gerof"

"Well, move then. You big lump." Beckett stated as Jan rolled her eyes. Both men were in their early forties, both acted like teenagers. At times she despaired of their bickering but they really did remind her of brothers.

"Where's he gone?" Ed gasped. Beckett shrugged, not really caring as he finally managed to get both his friends towards the exit.

"He'll turn up. Scum always rises to the surface. Sooner or later." Jan coughed, glad they were heading towards clearer air. Sirens filled the air, making talking difficult. There was no way they could be heard over the cacophony of noise that hit them once they were free from the confines of the room where Jan had been found. "Smoke alarm. The prison service upgraded them all last summer."

"Eh?" Ed yelled, his eyes and throat burned. Beckett gripped the floor as fire service officers approached them. Jan closed her eyes in relief. She didn't care where Jean Daniel had escaped to, she just cared about making sure her officers were safe. Beckett smiled slightly as the fire officers escorted them outside into the fresh air. Even the rain couldn't dampen his spirits.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Ros?" Alex walked towards the large fire engine at the edge of the prison gates. "You were right, those chemicals were used. The fire service have contained it but we need to find out how and when exactly it was taken." She listened as her friend spoke. "Honestly, they are fine. Paramedics want Ed to go to hospital, but that's mainly because of his asthma Jan and Nick are fine."

"Who are you talking to?" Beckett asked as Alex approached them. She raised an eyebrow as he took the oxygen mask the paramedic had given him away from his mouth and nose.

"Ros."

"My Ros?"

"Yeah." Alex smiled. "How many Ros Henderson's do you know?"

"Give me the phone." He held his hand out to her. "Please Alex."

She rolled her eyes, pretending to be annoyed when in reality she was delighted her friends were alive and would live to tell the tale of another encounter with Jean Daniel. She handed him the phone as he seemed to sigh in relief.

"Ros?" He closed his eyes, listening to her. "I'm fine." He smiled. Alex folded her arms, deciding to give them some much needed privacy. She turned to see Jan walking towards her.

"I called, Nikki. She's going to meet Ed at the hospital."

"Shouldn't you get checked out too?" Jan shrugged at Alex's concern. "You'd insist if it were one of us."

"Alex, do you really think I have never been in a hostage situation before? I'm just a few years from retirement. I know when and if I need to see a doctor and contrary to popular belief I have not lost my marbles nor to I have a death wish." Jan squeezed the younger woman's arm. "I am fine. I promise you."

"Ok, ok." Alex smiled. "I believe you." Jan looked towards where Beckett sat chatting to his partner while Ed looked forlorn in the back of the ambulance with a nebuliser mask over his face. "He's still out there, you know? Somewhere." Alex looked at her boss. "Jean Daniel. Ros and Bethan have put his description out to all services and points of entry and egress into the UK. But."

Jan nodded. "Don't worry too much about him." Jan stated firmly. "He'll be back and when he is, we are going to be ready."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
